


Piratin und Prinzessin

by Silberfederling



Category: One Piece
Genre: During Time Skip (One Piece), F/F, Nami visits Vivi, Nami without Crew, POV Nami (One Piece), Parents sometimes are difficult, Vivi does not like rules
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberfederling/pseuds/Silberfederling
Summary: Während Ruffy mit Rayleigh trainiert, erlebt der Rest der Crew eigene Abenteuer. So auch Nami, die auf Wetheria das Wetter der Grandline neu kennenlernt und ihre Kampffähigkeiten aufbaut. Die Wetterinsel strandet manchmal über anderen Insel. Dieses Mal über Sandy Island. Und es ist eine ganze Weile her, dass Nami zuletzt mit Vivi gesprochen hat ...
Relationships: Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 4





	1. Wie Nami nach Arbana kam ...

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das damals bei einer Wichtelaktion auf einer anderen Fanfiktion-Seite für Marshall D. Damion geschrieben.  
> Aber ich hoffe, auch alle anderen haben Spaß dabei, das hier zu lesen.

_Als Nami auf Weatheria landete, war vieles neu …_

Angestrengt starrte Nami auf die Karte vor ihr. Teile der Grandline waren darauf eingezeichnet. Die erste Hälfte sehr genau, inklusive der Routen, die der Logport anzeigte, die zweite Hälfte sehr rudimentär. Es klafften große Lücken, auf der Karte. Weiße Flecken, wie man sie auch nannte. „Seit wann zeichnet ihr die Karten schon?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Haredasu bewegte seinen gesamten Körper, neigte sich erst etwas nach links, dann etwas nach rechts und hielt schließlich ruckartig in der Bewegung inne. „Vor langer Zeit haben wir begonnen, wann das war, weiß ich nicht mehr.“  
„Wieso fehlt dann noch so viel in der neuen Welt?“  
„Das ist einfach, die Luftströmungen, die stark genug sind, um Weatheria zu bewegen, zirkulieren hauptsächlich über dem Paradies, als welches man den ersten Teil der Grandline auch bezeichnet. Sich mit ihnen fortzubewegen ist sehr einfach. Sich mit den unberechenbaren, immer wieder plötzlich stärker und schwächer werdenden Luftströmungen in der Neuen Welt zu bewegen …“ Er begann wieder damit, sich hin und her zu wiegen. „… erforder viel Konzentration, insbesondere auch der Luftlöcher wegen.“ Haredasu drehte sich weg, starrte aus dem Fenster, dann wandte er sich plötzlich wieder Nami zu und lächelte breit. „Deshalb bewegen wir uns vor allem über der ersten Hälfte der Grandline.“  
Nami seufzte, senkte den Kopf und legte ihn auf die Tischplatte. Diese Insel trieb sie noch in ihren Untergang. Da war es einfacher als Mitglied in einer Crew voller Chaoten, die Abenteuer nur so anzogen, durch die Weltmeere zu segeln.  
„Bist du müde, Mädchen?“, fragte Haredasu.  
Nami seufzte erneut.

_… irgendwann aber gewöhnte sie sich an die Insel und die Menschen._

„Wir hängen über Sandy Island fest, Mädchen“, teilte Haredasu Nami mit.  
„Und das betonst du so merkwürdig, weil … ?“  
„Weil wir nun für Regen über einer gesamten Wüste sorgen könnten. Du handelst doch so gerne, Mädchen.“ Haredasu legte seinen Kopf schief. „Vielleicht willst du mit König Kobra handeln?“  
„Wir sind genau über Arbana?“  
„Ja, sind wir. Sonst könnten wir nicht mit dem König handeln.“  
Nami grinste jetzt. „Dann könnt ihr das dieses Mal ruhig wieder selbst versuchen, ich habe hier jemanden, den ich gerne einmal wieder besuchen möchte. Aber lasst euch nicht wieder übers Ohr hauen!“  
„Gut, dann verlangen wir dieses Mal 500 Berry.“ Haredasu wirkte so, als hätte er hiermit den besten Vorschlag aller Zeiten gemacht. Den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er auch, wenn er mit den Weather Balls hantierte, um damit seine Forschungsarbeiten durchzuführen.  
Nami widerstand dem Drang, sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Es war hoffnungslos. Die würden nie lernen, was es bedeutete, anständige Preise für ihre Tätigkeit zu verlangen. Und wenn man zufälligerweise das Wetter beeinflussen konnte, dann war es ein leichtes in den fünfstelligen Bereich zu gehen, wenn nicht höher.  
Aber eigentlich musste sie das ja nicht zu ihrem Problem machen.  
„Oder meinst du, 250 Berry wären angemessener?“ Haredasu hatte wieder damit begonnen, sich auf die für ihn typische Weise hin und her zu wiegen.  
Sie seufzte und überlegte, wie sie sich am Unauffälligsten verziehen konnte.


	2. Was Sie dort tat

Nami trug ein Gewand, wie man es im Königreich Alabastia zu tragen pflegte, wenn man in der Wüste unterwegs war, da man andernfalls in Gefahr lief, sich einen sehr starken Sonnenbrand zu holen, oder durch das Schwitzen zu viel Wasser zu verlieren.  
Jedoch hatte Nami nicht vor, die Wüste erneut unsicher zu machen, sie wollte lediglich unerkannt bleiben – wofür diese Art von Kleidung mehr als nur perfekt war – und so auch in den Königspalast kommen.  
Dass man sie nicht als die Navigatorin der Strohhutbande erkannte, war vor allem relevant, weil seit der Geschichte mit Sir Crocodile gehäuft Marinepatrouillen in der Stadt unterwegs waren. Die Marine wollte nicht, dass ihnen im selben Königreich derselbe Fehler noch einmal unterlief, oder hofften immer noch, dass die Strohhutbande dort noch einmal auftauchten.  
Nami wusste es nicht, konnte lediglich Vermutungen anstellen. Wie alle anderen eigentlich auch.  
Selbst die Prinzessin wusste nicht mehr, als alle anderen.  
Die Briefe kamen zwar sehr unregelmäßig – Postboten brauchten auf der Grandline nun einmal etwas länger und hatten es etwas schwerer als auf den Blues –, aber Nami hatte es geschafft mit Vivi in Kontakt zu bleiben.  
Und jetzt wollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen und sie besuchen.

Nami blieb vor den Stufen des Palastes stehen und starrte hinauf.  
Wachen, überall. Nein, unauffällig würde sie hier nicht hineinkommen. Sie hatte zwar keine Zweifel, dass man sie zur Prinzessin vorlassen würde, wenn sie ihre Kapuze kurz absetzte, aber das wollte sie nicht riskieren, sofern es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass die Palastwachen wirklich alle Königstreu waren und es war besser nichts zu riskieren, bevor sie der Königsfamilie Schwierigkeiten bescherte.  
Es musste noch andere Wege geben, um in den Palast zu kommen. Sie war schließlich eine Piratin und Ex-Diebin, da sollte das kein Problem darstellen.  
Sie begann zu überlegen, ob sie es wagen konnte, einen Rundgang um den Palast zu machen, befand aber dann, dass sie dadurch früher oder später jemanden auffiel. Man schlich nicht ohne Grund um den Palast. Es war besser, sich erst einmal zurückziehen.  
Langsam und unauffällig, sie hatte ihr Gehtempo dem der anderen Menschen angepasst, schlenderte sie davon, verschwand schließlich in einer Seitengasse.  
Es war besser nichts zu überstürzen. Und etwas Zeit hatte sie, bis morgen saß die Wetterinsel sicher noch über der Stadt fest, wahrscheinlicher war es, dass es sogar noch länger dauerte, ehe sie sich weiterbewegen konnte.

Der Staub und Sand knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie durch die Gassen Arbanas schlenderte, ehe sie schließlich einen Halt einlegte. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es schon bald ein Jahr her war, seit sie mit ihren Nakama hier gegen Crocodile gekämpft hatten. Es kam ihr immer noch so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.  
Dabei war seitdem so viel geschehen. Skypia, Water Seven, die Thriller Bark und schließlich …  
Ein Schrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürmte sie in Richtung, von der sie dachte, dass sie zu dessen Ursprung führte.  
Hier steckte jemand in Schwierigkeiten, da war sie sich sicher. Wenn nicht sogar in sehr großen Schwierigkeiten.  
Sie hetzte um eine Hausecke herum, nur um ihm nächsten Augenblick wieder hinter selbiger zu verschwinden und vorsichtig hinter ihr hervorzuschauen, um sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen, ohne gleich gesehen zu werden. Dabei zog sie sich auch die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht.  
Vor ihr war das blanke Chaos. Wüstenpiraten, die unschwer an ihrer Kleidung zu erkennen waren, mitten darin tatsächlich ein blauer Haarschopf.  
Nami sah, wie die Person – war das Vivi? – sich herumdrehte und plötzlich angriff. Mit Klingen, die an dünnen Schnüren befestigt waren. Es gab nicht viele, die eine solche Waffe führten. Es musste Vivi sein.  
Ohne Zweifel waren Pfauenslasher schön anzusehen. Und verdammt gefährlich. Trotzdem war es alleine schwer gegen so viele Gegner zu bestehen.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern zog Nami ihre Klimataktstöcke aus den Ärmeln ihres Umhangs und stürzte sich mit ins Getümmel. Die Zeiten, in denen sie nur aus der Ferne angegriffen hatte, waren vorbei, auch wenn ihr dies noch immer am liebsten war.  
„Thunder Bold Tempo!“ Kaum, das sie an Vivi vorbeigeprescht war, ließ sie ihre erste Attacke eintreffen, schaltete auf diese Weise vier Männer zielsicher aus, die sich bisher noch nicht direkt am Kampf beteiligt hatten, aber mit Sicherheit ebenfalls zu den Wüstenpiraten gehörten.  
„Nami?“, hörte sie Vivi erstaunt rufen.  
Doch diese antwortete nicht, sparte sich die Luft lieber fürs Kämpfen auf. Außerdem würde das ihre nun ohnehin schon sehr strapazierte Anonymität weiter gefährden. Vermutungen waren das eine, eine Bestätigung etwas ganz anderes.  
Sie stellte sich nun so, dass sie mit Vivi Rücken an Rücken kämpfen konnte und hob ihren Klimataktstock, blies mit ihm weitere Wetterbälle in die Umgebung. Gleichzeitig hörte sie das leise Surren, das entstand, wenn Vivi ihre Waffen blitzschnell durch die Luft kreisen ließ.  
Einen Augenblick lang schloss Nami ihre Augen, dann grinste sie und stürmte nach vorne. Sie duckte sich unter den Angreifern weg – ihre Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit waren schon immer ihre Verbündeten gewesen –, sodass sie nun hinter ihnen war und lenkte einen weiteren Blitz auf sie.  
Man konnte fast schon sagen, dass das ihre Lieblingsattacke war. Blitze waren schnell und effektiv. Was in diesem Fall hieß, dass sie sich jetzt um drei Leute weniger Sorgen machen mussten.  
Ein Schrei.  
Ruckartig, in der festen Erwartung Vivi verletzt am Boden liegen zu sehen, drehte sich Nami – den Klimataktstock hatte sie noch erhoben – herum. Jedoch stand die Prinzessin noch immer aufrecht – ihr Haar war zerzaust, die Kleidung schmutzig und zerissen – und zwei weitere Gegner lagen erledigt am Boden.  
Erleichtert atmete Nami aus – es ging Vivi gut. Und nur noch sieben Angreifer waren übrig, das sollte zu schaffen sein. Sechs konnte sie sehen. Lediglich vom siebten konnte sie keine Spur entdecken. War er abgehauen?  
Plötzlich war da eine Bewegung, die Nami gerade noch so aus den Augenwinkel wahrnehmen konnte, jedoch einen Tick zu spät. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, schaffte es gerade so, dem gröbsten zu entgehen, wurde trotzdem von einer Klinge erwischt.  
Sie hörte Stoff reißen, spürte, dass es blutete, Schmerzen hatte sie jedoch keine. Sie wusste aber, dass es noch kommen würde, wenn der Adrinalinspiegel sank.  
Und jetzt war sie wirklich sauer. „Cyclone Tempo!“ Sie fuhr herum, erwischte den Wüstenpiraten, sodass er zusammenbrach.  
Als sie aufsah, rannte Vivi direkt auf sie zu, zog ihre Waffen dabei hinter sich. „Ram Back!“, rief sie und holte aus.  
Reflexartig duckte sich Nami, hörte dann einen Aufschrei. Erneut hatte jemand versucht, sie von hinten anzugreifen. Sie atmete schwer.  
Nur noch fünf.  
Nami hatte Seitenstechen, sie war das Kämpfen nicht mehr gewohnt. Sie hätte auf Weatheria das körperliche Training nicht vernachlässigen sollen. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde sie wieder damit anfangen. „Kannst du den Rest nicht einschläfern?“, raunte sie Vivi schließlich zu. Gerade hatte sie sich an die Attacke, mit der die Prinzessin damals versucht hatte, den Schwertkämpfer außer Gefecht zu setzen, erinnert. Zorro hatte noch ewig darüber geschimpft.  
Vivi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das funktioniert nur bei einem bestimmten Zusammenspiel von Mustern, am besten in Kombination mit bestimmten Düften. Ich bin dafür falsch angezogen.“  
Nami fluchte. Nicht, dass es anders nicht auch ging, aber so wäre das jetzt erledigt gewesen.  
„Auf die harte Tour also“, murmelte sie, veränderte nochmals die Form ihres Klimataktstockes, drehte Vivi dabei erneut den Rücken zu.  
Diese ließ ihre Pendel daraufhin wieder kreisen, wie das unverkennbare Geräusch verrit. Außerdem sah Nami die Slasher neben sich immer wieder vorbeisausen. Um ihre Seite und ihren Rücken musste sie sich also keine Gedanken mehr machen, die wurden perfekt gedeckt.  
Ein weiterer Aufschrei hinter ihr. Blieben nun noch vier Soldaten.  
Nami lächelte wieder.  
Zwei von diesen vier waren direkt in ihrem Blickfeld.  
„Dark Cloud Tempo!“ Dunkle Wolken bildeten sich um ihre Waffe und sie knisterte durch die entstehende Elektrizität. Sie machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne, als der erste ihrer Gegner näher kam. Der zweite folgte ihm dicht. „Thunder Lance Tempo!“ Sie wich zurück, spürte wie ihre Haare sich aufgrund der Statik aufstellten, wurde dann zurückgeschleudert, als sich die Energie entlud.  
Sie landete im Dreck, jedoch lediglich mit leichten Schrammen, im Gegensatz zu den Angreifern, die sich nicht mehr rührten.  
Vivi hatte derweil erneut ihre Position gewechselt, stand nun an einer ganz anderen Ecke der Straßenkreuzung.  
Nami sah, wie ihre wirbelnden Klingen einen weiteren der Angreifer trafen, der daraufhin zu Boden ging. Es war schon unglaublich, mit welcher Präzision die Prinzessin ihre Waffen beherrschte. Ihre Gegenüber waren zwar alle verletzt und ohnmächtig, aber keiner schwebte auch nur annähernd in Lebensgefahr.  
Langsam rappelte sich Nami wieder auf. Vivi schien die Lage im Griff zu haben und kümmerte sich bereits um den letzten Wüstenpiraten.  
Der Angreifer wurde immer weiter zurückgedrängt, schien völlig in der Defensive zu sein, hob dann plötzlich seine Lanze, sodass die dünnen Fäden der Pfauenslasher sich um diese wickelten und ausgebremst wurden. Mit einem Ruck zog er daran und die Prinzessin – sie hatte die Schnüre noch fest in der Hand – stolperte nach vorne.  
„Jetzt hat es sich ausgespielt, Prinzessin“, knurrte er und grinste dabei dreckig. Dass sie nicht alleine war, schien er völlig auszublenden, was Nami nun ausnutzte.  
Geschwind steckte sie ihren Klimataktstock zu einem Y zusammen. Manchmal musste man alte Angriffsvarianten neu aufleben lassen, auch wenn diese ursprünglich ohne Erfolg waren.  
Langsam, darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu verursachen, näherte sich Nami dem Wüstenpiraten, bis sie schlielich direkt hinter seinem Rücken stand und hob den Klimataktstock. „Thunder Tempo“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, aktivierte eine Funktion, die ihre Waffe schon seit den Anfängen hatte. Ein Boxhandschuh schellte aus dem nach vorne gerichteten Teil hervor und traf den Mann direkt am Hinterkopf, woraufhin er mit kreiselnden Augen zu Boden ging.  
Nami zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hat ja tatsächlich geklappt.“ Vielleicht konnte man aus der Attacke doch noch etwas machen. Sie musste unbedingt mit Lysop reden, sobald sie wieder auf dem Sabaody Archipel waren.  
„Danke.“ Vivi lächelte die Navigatorin n, sah jedoch deutlich erschöpft aus, stütze sich gegen die nächste Hausmauer und atmete tief durch. Doch lange gab sie dem Moment der Schwäche nicht nach, sondern richtete sich wieder auf und sah Nami nun das erste Mal direkt in die Augen an. „Aber sag, was machst du hier? Du bist doch Nami, oder?“  
„Ich“, sie klang ohne es zu wollen verlegen, „wollte dich einfach sehen, jetzt wo ich ohnehin in der Gegend bin. Und dir erzählen, was eigentlich bei uns“, sie verwendete den Namen der Strohhut-Bande bewusst nicht, „los war.“  
Die Wunde begann langsam zu pochen. Unwillkürlich presste sie sich eine Hand auf den Schnitt, was die Sache natürlich nicht besser machte.  
„Das würde mich tatsächlich interessieren … Ich habe die Zeitungsartikel nach der Schlacht gesehen, aber wieso Ruffy alleine unterwegs war, weiß ich trotzdem nicht.“  
„Nicht nur er ist alleine unterwegs“, murmelte Nami, „jeder von uns ist es. Wir wurden auf den Sabaody Archipel getrennt. Ich weiß von niemanden der anderen, wo sie sind.“  
Vivi riss die Augen auf. „Wirklich von keinem.“  
„Nein.“ Nami schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ihr aufkommendes Unwohlsein zu unterdrücken.  
„Und du wei-“ Vivi unterbrach sich selbst. „Das ist vielleicht kein Gespräch für die Straße. Wollen wir zum Palast gehen?“  
„Schaffst du es, mich unbemerkt hineinzubringen?“, stellte Nami die Gegenfrage und rückte ihre Kapuze zureckt, atmete dabei tief durch.  
„Natürlich.“ Jetzt grinste die Prinzessin spitzbübisch. „Es gibt ein paar kaum bewachte Seitentore. Folge mir einfach.“ Sie ging los. Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Dort kann ich dich dann auch verarzten. Deine Wunde sieht böse aus.“  
Nami sagte nichts.

In Vivis Zimmer angekommen, ließ Nami sich einfach rücklings auf Vivis Bett fallen, vergaß für einen Augenblick ihre Erschöpfung. „Das ist so herrlich weich“, schwärmte sie.  
Vivi lachte nur. „Ja, das ist es.“  
Nami brummte als Antwort leise. Sie schloss die Augen. Hier würde sie gerne etwas länger bleiben.  
„Ähm, was ich vorhin wissen wollte: Weißt du nicht einmal, ob es den anderen gut geht?“, fragte Vivi vorsichtig.  
Irgendwo im Zimmer raschelte es.  
Nami ließ die Augen geschlossen. „Nein. Von Ruffy weiß ich, dass er die Schlacht von Marineford überlebt hat. Aber das weiß jeder, der die Zeitung liest oder nicht völlig hinter dem Mond lebt. Was Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Lysop oder Zorro angeht, weiß ich gar nichts. Ich spüre, dass sie noch leben. Sie müssen noch leben. Aber mehr … ich weiß es nicht, Vivi. Ich weiß es einfach nicht.“  
Nami spürte, wie sich Vivi neben ihr auf das Bett setzte. Die Matratze sank an der Stelle etwas ein und sie rutschte leicht in die Richtung der Prinzessin.  
„Eigentlich glaube ich auch, dass es ihnen gut geht. Aber ich hatte einfach gehofft, du wüsstest mehr als ich. Wie seid ihr eigentlich getrennt worden?“ Vivis Hand lag jetzt auf Namis Schulter.  
„Einer der sieben Samurai, Bartolomäus Bär, hat von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen, die es ihm ermöglicht, Menschen an beliebige Orte zu schleudern. Und er hat uns alle nacheinander erwischt, weil wir nicht stark genug waren, ihn zu besiegen.“ Nami verzog ihr Gesicht. „Deshalb, und wohl auch wegen dem Ausgang der Schlacht hat Ruffy wohl beschlossen, dass wir uns erst in zwei Jahren wiedertreffen, und nicht in drei Tagen, wie es ursprünglich geplant waren. Nicht, dass wir es geschafft hätten, den Termin einzuhalten. Jetzt jedenfalls, steht es im Vordergrund zu trainieren und stärker zu werden.“  
„Oh Nami …“  
„Ja …“ Nami richtete sich wieder auf, sah Vivi direkt in die Augen. „Aber anders haben wir keine Chance, in der neuen Welt zu bestehen. Das ist etwas, dass wir gleich zu Beginn auf die harte Tour begreifen mussten.“ Sie schluckte. „Aber wohl besser jetzt, als später.“ Sie wusste, dass Vivi verstand, was sie sagen wollte. Besser so, als dadurch, dass einer der ihren gestorben wäre. Was durchaus hätte passieren können. Jedenfalls in Namis Augen.  
„Da hast du Recht.“ Vivi wirkte plötzlich erschöpft. „Wie lange willst du bleiben?“ Sie bedeutete Nami, ihren verletzten Arm herzuhalten, sodass sie ihn verarzten konnte.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Die Wetterinsel sitzt heute und morgen sicher noch hier fest.“ Nach kurzem Zögern streifte Nami sich den Umhang ab, unter dem sie tatsächlich ein Outfit trug, welchem dem ähnelte, das sie auch damals in Alabastia getragen hatte. Es war natürlich nicht dasselbe, denn das befand sich auf der Sunny, aber ebenfalls ein Tänzerinnenkostüm.  
„Wetterinsel?“, kam es neugierig zurück, während Vivi vorsichtig die Wunde säuberte.  
„Ja, Wetterinsel.“ Nami lächelte wieder, zuckte lediglich kurz zusammen, als Vivi die Wunde desinfizierte. „Eine Insel hoch oben im Himmel, auf der ich lernen kann, das Wetter zu kontrollieren und dadurch meine Klimataktstöcke noch besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. So kann ich Ruffy … nein, alle meine Freunde viel besser unterstützen und mich selbst verteidigen.“  
„Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben“, merkte Vivi an, begann dabei einen Verband um Namis Arm zu wickeln.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Du bist noch viel eher bereit alles zu geben, als zuvor. Du wirkst auf mich kämpferischer.“ Vivi steckte den Verband sicher fest.  
„Ich habe meine Lektion an dem Tag gelernt, an dem ich die anderen das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wenn wir nicht alle bereit sind zu kämpfen, haben wir keine Chance, die Neue Welt in einem Stück zu überstehen.“ Nami strich sich über den Oberarm. „Danke“, sagte sie.  
„Bitte.“ Vivi lächelte ihr zu und stand auf, um das Verbandsmaterial wegzuräumen.  
Für einen Augenblick fragte Nami sich, wie Vivi überhaupt in diesen Kampf geraten war, beschloss dann aber später zu fragen und wandte sich lieber wieder einem früheren Gesprächspunkt zu. „Wie lange darf ich bleiben?“  
„Solang du willst. Wenn du magst, kannst du sogar hier übernachten. Ich würde mich freuen.“  
„Sehr gerne.“  
Vivi trat ans Fenster, wobei Nami sie genau beobachtete.  
„Weißt du. Es ist manchmal wirklich einsam, seit ich nicht mehr mit euch segle. Ich vermisse es, gemeinsam mit dir in einer Kajüte zu schlafen. Ich vermisse es, nicht weit gehen zu müssen, um bei Freunden zu sein.“  
„Bereust du, dass du hiergeblieben bist?“ Auch Nami erhob sich nun, warf dabei noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Bett, ob sie dort versehentlich Blut- oder Dreckspuren hinterlassen hatte, konnte jedoch nichts dergleichen finden.  
„Nein. Mein Land braucht mich. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Ich konnte so viel tun, seit ich hier bin. Die ehemaligen Rebellen und die Soldaten haben gemeinsam die zerstörten Regionen wieder aufgebaut. Corsa ist mit einigen Männern nach Yuba gezogen, um die Oase wieder freizulegen. Selbst Elumalu ist bald so weit, dass man es erneut bewohnen kann. Seit ein paar Tagen regnet es dort. Den Menschen geht es so gut wie lange nicht mehr und das nur, weil ich mit den richtigen Leuten geredet habe.“  
Nami legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg, trat dann auf Vivi zu und stellte sich neben sie, konnte so ebenfalls einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen und hatte nun einen herrlichen Ausblick auf Arbana.  
Die Prinzessin lächelte versonnen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so funktioniert hätte, wenn ich nicht alles gegeben hätte. Und es ist noch immer so viel zu tun.“  
„Ich bin sicher, du machst das großartig.“  
„Danke.“  
„Nur eine ausgesprochene Tatsache.“ Nami grinste. Sie konnte jetzt hervorragend beobachten, wie Vivi leicht rot anlief. Sie wollte gerade noch einen drauflegen, als ihr wieder etwas einfiel. „Sag mal, darf ich mir kurz Karuh borgen?“  
„Wieso?“  
„Naja, ich sollte Haredasu – das ist einer der Bewohner der Wetterinsel – Bescheid geben, wo ich stecke. Oder zumindest sagen, dass er mich nicht suchen braucht. Auch wenn er gerne so tut, als würde er mich gerne auf der nächsten Insel einfach sitzen lassen, weil ich ihn etwas … veräppelt habe, als ich auf Weatheria gelandet bin, glaube ich, dass er mich inzwischen trotzdem nicht einfach so zurücklassen würde. Außerdem wäre er zu gutmütig dafür und würde den Rest der alten Männer wahrscheinlich auch noch dazu aufstacheln, mich zu suchen.“  
„So ist das also. Lebt sonst niemand auf dieser Wetterinsel?“  
Nami schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur die alten Männer – eigentlich sind es Forscher – und neuerdings ich, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend.“  
„Nicht mehr drei Tage, sondern zwei Jahre“, sagte Vivi nur.  
Unwillkürlich legte Nami die rechte Hand auf ihre Tätowierung. „Genau.“  
„Dann hole ich dir mal Karuh.“ Vivi ging langsam zur Tür und verschwand schließlich im Gang.

Nami betrachtete die Tür noch eine ganze Weile, ehe sie damit begann, sich im Zimmer etwas umzusehen. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier war, hatte sie das zwar auch schon getan, aber sie wollte wissen, ob sich etwas verändert hatte.  
Vorsichtig, als wären Glasscherben auf dem Boden, schlich sie durch den Raum, streckte schließlich den Arm aus und ließ ihre Hand sanft über die raue Wand gleiten. Es war etwas surreal wieder hier zu sein. Und das ohne ihre Nakama.  
„Bin wieder da“, sagte Vivi plötzlich.  
Nami hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie wieder zurück war.  
„Krah!“, war auch Karuh zu hören.  
Ohne weitere Worte, reichte Vivi Nami Zettel und Stift, die daraufhin schnell ein paar Worte schrieb und den Brief dann wiederum an die Rennente überreichte.  
„Im Schloss müsste derzeit noch ein Gast sein, der Haredasu heißt. Er trägt eine weite Robe und einen Spitzhut. Gib ihm bitte den Brief.“  
„Krah!“ Karuh salutierte und rannte dann zur Tür, darauf wartend, dass ihn jemand nach draußen ließ.  
„Ist ja schon gut, du brauchst die Tür nicht niederzurennen.“ Vivi lachte und öffnete die Tür dann, woraufhin die Rennente davon düste.  
„Meine ich das nur, oder ist er noch schneller, als vor ein paar Monaten?“  
Vivi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Wieso hast du diesem Haredasu eigentlich nicht selbst Bescheid gegeben?“  
„Ich habe nicht wirklich Lust, mich hier in der Stadt irgendjemanden zu zeigen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Am Ende bringe ich noch jemanden in Schwierigkeiten, beziehungsweise gerate selbst in welche. Da könnte selbst der offene Gang durch euren Palast zu viel sein.“  
„Das versteh ich.“ Vivi blickte erneut Richtung Fenster. „Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist. Die Sonne geht ja schon unter.“  
„Erklärt, wieso ich so müde bin“, murmelte Nami. „Ich bin schon seit vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen und dann auch noch der Kampf ...“  
„Willst du etwas essen? Ich kann uns etwas aus der Küche holen, oder Igaram bitten etwas zu bringen. Das geht auch, ohne dass jemand merkt, dass du hier bist.“  
Nami lächelte – Vivi war immer so zuvorkommend –, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab gerade keinen Hunger. Und eigentlich wollte ich die Gelegenheit des Besuchs nutzen, um mal wieder mit dir über so viel zu reden, aber ich will gerade nur noch schlafen.“  
„Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide, oder?“ Vivi begann nach etwas zu suchen.  
„Schon.“ Als sie sah, dass Vivi Schlafkleidung hervorgeholt hatte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Willst du etwa auch nichts essen?“  
Vivi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte vorhin eine Kleinigkeit, als ich Karuh gesucht habe, mehr brauche ich abends nicht wirklich. Vater kommt ohnehin erst morgen früh wieder.“  
„Na wenn das so ist, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Obwohl … kannst du mir vielleicht ein paar Klamotten leihen, in denen ich schlafen kann? Ich müsste wieder hoch zur Wetterinsel, um mir etwas zu holen und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich da nicht wirklich Lust dazu.“  
„Klar.“ Vivi stand auf und trat zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, der eine gesamte Wand in Anspruch nahm, aus dem sie – nach kurzer Suche – ein blaues, schön luftiges Nachthemd nahm, das sie Nami zuwarf.  
Nami fing. „Danke.“ Sie begann sich ohne Scham umzuziehen, wie sie es auch früher schon vor Vivi getan hatte und auch die Prinzessin wechselte in Schlafkleidung.  
„Wo war das Badezimmer nochmal?“  
„Einen Moment, ich bin gleich fertig, dann zeige ich es dir.“  
„Gut.“ Nami faltete ihre Kleidung sauber zusammen, ehe sie diese auf eine Truhe legte, die an der Wand, gegenüber dem Schrank, stand.  
Vivi trat in den Gang, bedeutete Nami ihr zu folgen, was diese auch tat, und ging zu einer Tür, gegenüber der ihren. „Eines der kleinen Badezimmer. Das große nehmen wir ja nur während der Regenzeit in Betrieb“, sagte die Prinzessin.  
„Ja, das hat dein Vater das letzte Mal erklärt.“ Nami folgte nach drinnen, schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen.

Wieder im Zimmer der Prinzessin, legte Nami sich auf die eine Seite des Bettes und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Matratze neben ihr einsank, als Vivi sich ebenfalls hinlegte und rutschte unwillkürlich ein Stück näher zu ihr, drehte sich dann aber zur Seite, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu Vivi lag.  
Diese tat es ihr gleich, berührte mit ihrem Rücken sogar den von Nami, sodass die Navigatorin die Körperwärme, fast schon Hitze, der anderen deutlich spüren konnte. Ebenso wie jeden ihrer Atemzüge. Davon eingelullt – es war so angenehm –, schlief sie langsam ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Verschlafen rieb sich Nami über die Augen, brauchte eine Weile, ehe sie sich wieder wusste, wo genau sie sich eigentlich befand. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, schob sich dabei einen Arm unter den Kopf, sodass sie die noch immer schlafende Vivi beobachten konnte.  
Diese sah so friedlich aus und irgendwie schien eine unbeschreibliche Ruhe von ihr auszugehen. Es wäre sicher angenehm, sich jetzt an sie zu kuscheln. So weiterzuschlafen …  
„Morgen, Nami“, murmelte Vivi plötzlich.  
Namis Augen weiteten sich. Was genau hatte sie da eigentlich gedacht? „Guten Morgen“, antworte sie schnell. Klang normal, wie sie fand. Zum Glück.  
„Frühstück?“, wollte Vivi wissen.  
Nami grinste. Vivi war noch immer kein Morgenmensch. „Frühstück“, bestätigte sie.  
„Terrakotta bringt vermutlich bald.“  
„Frühstück im Bett? Wirklich?“  
„Ja, wirklich. Mittags und abends esse ich meistens gemeinsam mit meinem Vater im Speisesaal, aber morgens …“  
„Meinst du, Sanji würde mir das Essen auch ans Bett bringen, wenn ich ihn darum bitte.“ Ein verschlagener Ausdruck zierte Namis Gesicht.  
„Ich denke schon.“ Vivi lachte und quälte sich aus dem Bett, begann damit, ihre Kleidung zu wechseln, wirkte dabei zunehmend wacher. Dabei zog sie keine typische Palastkleidung an, sondern die Art von Klamotten, die sie getragen hatte, als sie noch mit den Strohhüten unterwegs war.  
Nami grinste. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sich manche Dinge nie änderten. Auch sie schob nun die Bettdecke beiseite und zog sich um, was ihn ihrem Fall bedeutete, dass sie sich erneut – natürlich mit Erlaubnis – an Vivis Kleiderschrank bediente, da sie gewöhnliche Kleidung bequemer fand als die ihre.  
Sie streckte sich und im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Das wird wohl Terrakotta sein“, vermutete Nami.  
„Ich glaube auch.“ Vivi nickte und ging zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen, wobei sie dabei leicht knarrte.  
„Vater?“ Vivi klang perplex.  
„Ja, ich dachte mir, ich überrasche dich und bringe dein Frühstücks selbst, wo ich die letzten Tage doch unterwegs war.“  
Die Tür öffnete sich ganz und auch Nami konnte König Kobra nun sehen, der mit einem Tablett in der Hand vor Vivis Zimmer stand und darauf und daran war, hereinzukommen.  
„Ähm …“, machte Vivi.  
„Was machst du hier Nami?“ Kobra zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, er wirkte überrascht. „Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass ihr wieder in der Gegend seid.“  
„Nicht wir, nur ich“, antwortete Nami. „Wo die anderen sind, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht. Und Vivi war es, die mich gestern Abend eingeladen hat, hierzubleiben.“ Sie lächelte. „Hallo übrigens.“  
„Hallo.“ Kobra schmunzelte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter: „Warst du etwa wieder alleine draußen unterwegs?“  
Vivi seufzte. „Ja, war ich.“  
„Du weißt doch, dass du das nicht tun sollst. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert.“  
„Ja …“  
„Aber Vivi kann sich verteidigen“, wagte Nami es, einzuwerfen.  
„Kann sie. Trotzdem ist es viel zu gefährlich.“  
Insgeheim stimmte Nami ihm hier zu, sie hatte gestern gesehen, in welche Situationen Vivi kommen konnte, andererseits verstand sie auch, warum Vivi nicht begeistert davon war, einen Aufpasser überall mit hinzunehmen.  
„Ist es nicht! Ich habe es auch unbeschadet überstanden, mit 14 der Baroque-Firma beizutreten, da werde ich doch jetzt einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen können, ohne immer jemanden dabei zu haben. Ich bin inzwischen 17, kein kleines Kind mehr.“  
„Aber du bist auch die Thronfolgerin und als solche durchaus gefährdeter für Angriffe als andere. Ich will dich doch nur beschützen.“  
Langsam fühlte sich Nami fehl am Platz. Sie wollte hier bei diesem kleinen Familiendrama nicht zuhören, es war nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt. Sie versuchte an andere Dinge zu denken, während Kobra und Vivi noch immer lautstark diskutierten.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte vor nachzugeben.  
Vivi, die einerseits für ihr Land da sein wollte, andererseits die Freiheit liebte. Kobra, der sich Sorgen um seine Tochter machte, sie aber gleichzeitig nicht übermäßig behüten wollte.  
Das alles war schwer zu überhören.  
„Warum einigt ihr euch nicht darauf, dass Vivi entweder Peruh oder Chakka mitnimmt, oder sich nur auf den Hauptstraßen aufhält?“, warf Nami irgendwann genervt ein.  
Schweigen.  
Nami hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie gerade entweder einen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, wegen dem sie von beiden zerrissen werden würde, oder etwas gesagt hatte, an das beide bisher noch nicht gedacht hatten. Auch wenn es offensichtlich war. Sehr offensichtlich.  
„Das wäre natürlich auch eine Idee“, meinte Vivi. „Vater?“  
„Wenn du künftig auch jemanden Bescheid gibst, wenn du den Palast verlässt. Zumindest bis sich die Situation wieder etwas entspannt hat.“  
„Meinetwegen.“ Vivi lächelte.  
„Gut, dann hätten wir das endlich auch wieder beiseite geschafft“, meinte Kobra.  
Die Prinzessin nickte nur.  
„Gut, dann lasse ich euch beide jetzt wieder alleine. Beim Mittagessen leistet ihr mir später sicher Gesellschaft.“  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Vivi.  
Ihr Vater warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden und verließ den Raum, zog die Tür leise wieder hinter sich zu.  
Kaum, dass die Türe gänzlich verschlossen war, stürmte Vivi auf ihre perplexe Freundin zu und umarmte sie. „Danke, Nami!“ Und um dem noch eine Krone aufzusetzen, küsste sie sie noch. Auf den Mund. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Schnell brachte Vivi einen Meter Abstand zwischen sich und Nami. „Es tut mir Leid … ich wollte dich nicht … oh, Entschuldigung“, stammelte sie, bekam dabei rote Flecken auf den Wangen.  
Nami brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, was eigentlich passiert war. Langsam trat sie auf die Prinzessin zu. „Nicht so schlimm.“ Nami fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich war nur überrascht.“  
Vivi schlug die Augen nieder. „Es tut mir trotzdem Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach so …“ Sie stockte.  
Der Kuss raste immer noch durch Namis Gedanken, zudem konnte sie die Augen nicht von Vivi nehmen. „Ich fand den Kuss wirklich nicht schlimm.“ Sie war verlegen.  
Vivi starrte sie an, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Wieso hast du mich eigentlich …“, setze Nami an, wurde jedoch von Vivi unterbrochen, bevor sie ihre Frage beenden konnte.  
„Ich mag dich nicht nur als Freundin, Nami.“ Vivis Stimme wurde gegen Ende des Satzes immer leiser.  
„Was?“  
„Ich mag dich nicht nur als einfache Freundin. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“ Wieder wurde Vivi gegen Ende hin leiser, doch sie war trotzdem noch laut genug, dass Nami sie verstehen konnte.  
„Oh“, machte die Navigatorin. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie nun reagieren sollte. Das war einfach so … überraschend. Nicht schlecht, einfach nur überraschend.  
„Nami?“, fragte Vivi vorsichtig.  
„Ich bin nur etwas überrumpelt, das ist alles.“  
„Heißt das, du …“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, unterbrach Nami sie. Sie setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir dieser Kuss nicht gefallen hat.“ Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was genau ich jetzt darüber denken soll. Das kann ich von jetzt auf gleich einfach nicht sagen.“  
„Außerdem ist es unmöglich, dass das mit uns etwas werden könnte“, ergänzte Vivi. „Ich habe so oft darüber nachgedacht, seit ich wieder hier bin … du bist Piratin und willst das sicher nicht aufgeben. Ich bin eine Prinzessin und kann und will hier nicht weg, mein Land braucht mich, auch wenn ich es über alles genossen habe, gemeinsam mit dir – und den anderen Strohhüten – zu segeln.“  
„Du hast Recht“, meinte Nami. „Ich will das Piratenleben wirklich nicht aufgeben. Diese Freiheit … außerdem will ich meine Weltkarte noch vollenden. Inzwischen habe ich sogar detaillierte Informationen über die Inseln auf den anderen Routen hier, auf der ersten Hälfte der Grandline. Auf Weatheria gibt es darüber wirklich viele Informationen und den weißen Fleck, die Neue Welt, den kann ich noch selbst erkunden.“ Sie geriet ins Schwärmen.  
Vivi lächelte schwach, wirkte so verloren, wie sie alleine mitten im Raum stand.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Corsa?“, wollte Nami plötzlich wissen, deutete mit einem sanften Klopfen auf die Bettdecke an, dass Vivi sich doch ruhig neben sie setzen konnte.  
„Weißt du, er ist einfach ein guter Freund. Mehr war da nie.“  
„Oh. Es hat nur irgendwie anders gewirkt …“  
„Ich weiß. Mein Vater war auch überrascht, dass da nicht mehr ist. Ich glaube, der gesamte Palast hat etwas anderes angenommen.“ Langsam kam Vivi nieder und ließ sich zögerlich auf ihrem Bett nieder, als wäre es das eines Fremden.  
„Hm …“  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Nami ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Ich habe wirklich absolut keine Ahnung.“  
„Wenigstens bin ich damit nicht alleine.“  
Stille breitete sich aus und die beiden jungen Frauen schwiegen sich an. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber dennoch schwang ein gewisser Druck mit, etwas zu sagen, das Schweigen zu brechen, oder zumindest etwas zu tun.  
Nami begann ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Was wollte sie?  
Wie sie es bereits gesagt hatte, schlecht hatte sich der Kuss wirklich nicht angefühlt, außerdem mochte sie Vivi. In erster Linie als Freundin, aber vielleicht konnte mehr daraus werden. Sie mochte es, wenn sie ihr nahe war. Sie fand es beruhigend, sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Allgemein fühlte sie sich ruhig, wenn sie bei ihr war. Und das auf eine andere Weise, als bei den Strohhüten. Warum nicht etwas wagen.  
„Vivi, darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“, fragte sie.  
„Welchen denn?“  
„Ähm, nicht dass du meinst, ich will mit deinen Gefühlen spielen, oder so … ich … weißt du … ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich eigentlich fühle und wollte daher fragen ob …“ Sie setzte sich wieder auf, spürte ihre Wangen erneut heiß werden. „Ob wir uns vielleicht noch einmal küssen können? Vielleicht ist es mir dann klarer.“  
Vivi atmete sichtlich tief durch, nickte dann aber langsam.  
Nami war nervös, auch wenn sie sich gerne freizügig gab und damit den ein oder anderen Mann um den Finger wickelte, war das das erste Mal, dass sie einer Person tatsächlich auf die Art näher kam. Freiwillig. Und sie hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass diese Person eine Frau, oder sogar Vivi sein würde. Nicht dass es schlecht war. Ganz und gar nicht. Nur einfach unerwartet.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
Der Kuss war nur kurz, aber Nami hatte hinterher das Gefühl, als würde sie Vivis Lippen immer noch auf den ihren spüren. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, reflexartig ihre Finger auf den Mund zu legen.  
„Das hat sich schön angefühlt“, murmelte sie.  
Vivi sagte nichts, beobachtete Nami nur.  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen, dass ich noch Zeit brauche, aber das ist ja nicht so einfach. Ich muss heute oder morgen schon weiter und danach steht es in den Sternen, wann wir uns das nächste Mal sehen.“ Nami lachte kurz auf. „Vivi, ich glaube, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem.“  
„Haben wir“, stimmte Vivi ihr zu, schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und stützte sich mit derselben Hand auf der Bettdecke ab, sodass Namis Hand nicht einmal mehr ein Fingerbreit von ihrer entfernt war. „Aber wenn du noch Zeit brauchst, werde ich dir die lassen. Ich will dich zu nichts überreden, nur weil wir nicht wissen, wann wir uns das nächste Mal sehen.“  
„Vivi.“  
„Ich glaube, das ist die einzige Entscheidung, die ich jetzt reinen Gewissens treffen kann.“  
„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?“, antwortete Nami. „Du bist so … offen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt wirklich das richtige Wort dafür ist.“  
„Ganz ehrlich“, Vivis Stimme war völlig neutral, „ich bin schon froh, dass du mich vorhin nicht weggestoßen hast. Ich hätte dich niemals einfach so küssen dürfen.“  
„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du es getan hast. Sonst hätten wir jetzt diese ganze Unterhaltung nicht gehabt.“  
„Obwohl jetzt irgendwie alles noch komplizierter ist?“  
„Obwohl jetzt alles noch komplizierter ist.“  
Vivi lachte.  
„Wobei damit immer noch nicht geklärt ist, was wir jetzt machen.“ Es schien, als würden dunkle Wolken von der Navigatorin aufsteigen. „Wo sind meine guten Ideen, wenn ich sie mal brauche?“  
Besänftigend legte Vivi eine Hand auf Namis Schulter. „Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen … wir können ja schreiben.“  
„Du weißt wie zuverlässig die Postzulieferungen auf der Grandline sind? Und ich glaube nicht, dass das in der neuen Welt noch zuverlässiger wird.“  
„Aber es ist besser als nichts.“  
„Stimmt, das ist es.“  
„Aber eines Tages musst du trotzdem wieder mit uns segeln. Du kannst dich ja verkleiden, sodass keiner die Prinzessin Alabastas erkennt.“  
„Gerne, aber du lässt dich dann hier nieder, wenn du einmal beschließt, dass du vom Piratenleben genug hast.“  
„Du weißt schon, dass sich mein Kopfgeld nicht in Luft auflösen und wahrscheinlich sogar noch weiter steigen wird?“  
Vivi grinste als Antwort nur Vivi-untypisch und nickte. „Du kannst dich ja verkleiden“, schlug sie vor, Namis Stimme imitierend.  
Nami deutete an, als würde sie der Prinzessin eine Kopfnuss geben, legte aber letztendlich nur einen Arm um sie, ließ diesen nach unten rutschen und lehnte sich dabei gegen sie. „Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt.“


End file.
